In multi-patterning technologies (MPT), multiple masks are used in succession to form conductive or metal lines. For example, in a double-pattering technology (DPT), two masks are used. In a triple-pattering technology, three masks are used, etc. In forming the conductive lines, each mask corresponds to a set of conductive lines. Because of different masks and different ways to form different sets of conductive lines, a width of conductive lines in a particular set of conductive lines is different from a width of conductive lines in another set of conductive lines. Different widths in turn result in different electrical behaviors of circuits using the corresponding conductive lines.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.